The Final Fight
by whitem
Summary: What are Kim and Shego's last words to each other before one of them dies? Read and find out... Yeah, another one-shot... Rated "T" for slight language, and use of the word "Butt"... Small epilogue added...
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something else that popped into existence in the form of a Plot Bunny. Guess you could call this a "Death Fic of a Different Kind"… Hope y'all enjoy…

Disclaimer: Why, oh why must I keep saying I do not own the characters involved? Oh right… keeps me from getting sued…

The Final Fight

Kim and Shego had been so into their fight, that the first explosion of the self-destruct took them both by surprise. As bad luck would have it, the first detonation was within 10 feet of their position.

After the initial explosion, all Kim could do was duck and cover, as the first explosion had thrown her a good 20 yards. The concussion of the blast made her ears ring, and she could only feel the rest of the thundering explosions as the lair destroyed itself.

After everything quieted down, Kim shook her head to try and get her ears to work, and her hearing slowly started to work again. Dust and pieces of concrete fell from her hair as she shook her head.

Making a quick check of herself, the young hero looked for any signs of damage to her body. A few cuts here and there, and she could also tell there was going to be a nasty bruise the size of her fist on her right side.

Kim's next thought was for the green woman she had been fighting. She tried to call out, but from all the dust in the air, her voice cracked and barely a sound came out. After licking her lips, and working up some moisture in her mouth, she tried again.

"Sh… Shego? (cough) Can you… hear me? Are you (cough) OK?"

The sound of a low moan off to her left brought Kim's eyes around, and what she saw caused her to involuntarily gasp, making her cough a bit harder, making her wince. _OK… _She thought, _add some cracked ribs to that list of injuries._

But Kim wasn't worried about herself, as Shego lay on her side with a few boards laying over her. Kim gradually lifted the pieces of debris off the downed woman, and gasped again as she took in the injuries Shego had sustained.

A large gash on her head was still bleeding, and her suit had a long tear across her midsection. On the woman's green skin was a nasty looking scratch that wasn't very deep, but looked quite painful. Kim's eyes then moved down to Shego's legs, and that was when Kim knew Shego was in serious trouble. One leg, the one on top (since she was on her side) was pulled up towards herself, but the other was straight, and underneath a very large piece of concrete. She couldn't tell if the leg was just pinned, broken, or worse, crushed.

Kim gently brushed strands of black hair away from the woman's face as she kneeled down next to Shego, and saw her eyes flutter a bit. "Shego… can you hear me?" She was rewarded with another groan.

"C'mon Shego… stay with me here." Kim said as she started to look around the area. It looked like they were trapped in a spot that wasn't destroyed by the self-destruct. At first Kim thought it was an actual room, but upon looking closer, she could tell that some large cement beams had fallen in a way that had shielded them from any further collapse. The pocket that the two were in was about the size of a small bedroom.

Shego's voice brought Kim around. "P… Princess? …(cough) I sh… should have know you wouldn't be… hurt."

"Don't talk Shego. You're badly hurt. Try not to move…" Just as Kim said her last words, Shego tried to move herself into a comfortable position, and her scream of pain almost caused Kim to cover her ears.

Shego's eyes fluttered on the edge of consciousness as she almost passed out from the pain in her leg, but Kim knew if she did, she wouldn't know the extent of Shego's injuries, and she wouldn't be able to help her.

"C'mon Shego… don't pass out on me now." Kim gently slapped at Shego's face, and she gradually came around. When her green eyes eventually opened and looked up at Kim, Shego saw tears in Kim's eyes.

"K… Kimmie? Why are you crying?"

"I… I thought…" Kim took a deep breath. "I… don't want you to die Shego."

"How very sentimental of you." Shego said as she now lay on her back. When she had tried to move before, Shego ended up twisting onto her back, but her lower leg had stayed where it was. Most likely every tendon in her now ruined knee had been torn internally.

"Look Shego…" Kim started, "We may be enemies, but I don't want you to die. OK?"

"You sure seemed to think differently when you kicked me into that transmission tower almost a year ago." Kim winced at Shego's words.

"Sorry 'bout that. At the time I was so… so mad at you… for playing me the way you and Drakken did… I didn't care."

"And you care now?" Shego said looking at the teen kneeling at her side.

"I care for ALL life, Shego. Even yours." Kim then saw Shego close her eyes, and she saw… tears? "Are you in much pain?

"I'm not crying because of the pain, Kimmie." Shego said, and Kim just looked at her with bewilderment. "You… (cough) see, all the times we fought? I really WAS trying to… kill you." Kim sat back on her heels at hearing this admission from her enemy.

"Don't be so shocked Kimmie." Shego said, "I mean, look at all the times I tried to blow you up, shoot you with a laser, or watched you fall from a great height with out any real chance of surviving? And now… you cry for… me? That in itself is just… sad."

"Why are you so damn bitter all the time Shego?" Kim asked as she fumbled in her leg pouch and pulled out a broken Kimmunicator. She wouldn't be calling for help on that piece of equipment.

"Start with a teenaged life ruined by a meteor that gave her mutated powers, stir in a family that you can't stand to be around, and add a pinch of knowing you can never have kids… and you get me."

"I… never knew Shego. I'm sorry." Kim's head bowed forward a bit, her red hair cascaded over her shoulders, hiding her facial features.

"Don't you EVER say that to me again!" Shego snapped, making Kim look up with a start.

"What? I was just…"

"I don't want ANYONE feeling sorry for me. Especially you." Shego's last words were almost a whisper.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of equipment. The rattle of a jack-hammer, and the loud tapping of sledge hammers working to get them out. They could also hear the faint sounds of people yelling.

Kim had been listening to the sounds of their rescue, and when she didn't hear anything else from Shego, she looked down and saw the woman's eyes were closed. "Shego? Shego?" Kim gently shook her shoulder, but got no response.

Quickly Kim lay a finger on the woman's neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none. Kim swore under her breath, and then leaned over the green woman's body, placed her hands on her chest, and began CPR.

"Damnit Shego… You're not… dying… Not on **my** watch." The redheaded hero said as she pushed on Shego's chest. After about 30 compressions Kim leaned forward, breathed into her mouth, and was rewarded with a few coughs. She was back… sort of.

Shego's breath was raspy. "Why… why did you… do that, Kimmie… Just let me die. If… (cough) if you do that again… I'll kill you."

Tears were streaming down Kim's face. "Your welcome, Shego. Now don't do that to me again. We're going to get out of here. I can tell whoever is out there is getting closer."

Shego weakly beckoned Kim to come I closer to her, and Kim brought her ear close to Shego's mouth.

"Kimmie…" She breathed, "Hang onto the… Buffoon. He… he's… good for you. Plus… he's got a nice… butt." Kim turned her head and looked at Shego with a bit of shock at her enemy's words. Shego gave Kim a weak, yet almost sinister smile. "What? I can… look, can't I?"

As Kim smiled through her tears, she saw Shego's eyes suddenly glass over, and heard Shego say two words as she breathed out her last words. "Goodbye… Princess…"

…x x x x…

When Ron and the group of GJ rescuers finally broke through the pile of debris and into the small protected area where Kim and Shego were, he saw the back of Kim as she was hunched over Shego's prone form. He could tell she was performing CPR, and he walked up behind her.

Ron could hear Kim crying as she pushed on the dead villain's chest, and even he could tell that Shego was gone. No amount of CPR was going to bring her back.

"Kim…" He said quietly, but his girlfriend just kept going with the compressions, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Kim… She's dead."

"No she's not Ron… I was just… I was just talking to her. She can't be…"

Ron took a hold of Kim, and drew her away from Shego's body. He gently lifted Kim to her feet while she still blubbered about not being able to save Shego. "Shhh Shhh… It's OK Kim. It's OK." Finally she stopped not making any sense, and Kim wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, her shoulders heaving as she cried.

"I tried Ron… I… tried to save her." Kim said, sniffing next to Ron's ear. She unconsciously wiped her nose on Ron's shoulder, and he didn't even pay any mind.

"I know Kim… I know." He said, pulling her in tighter.

…x x x x…

Outside the collapsed lair, Kim and Ron stood side by side as they watched the body bag holding Shego was loaded onto the ambulance. Kim stood there with her arms crossed, watching the scene with stoic silence.

"What are you thinking Kim?" Ron asked

"Shego said something to me… before she…" Kim took a deep cleansing breath. "Before she died. She said to hang on to you Ron… that you were good for me. It's… almost as if she knew me better than myself…. And that scares me a little."

Mentally Kim thought that she wasn't going to tell Ron that Shego thought he had a nice butt. That would for sure go to his head right away. Feeling her boyfriend's arm tighten around her waist, Kim turned and looked into Ron's deep brown eyes.

"I'm just glad your OK." Ron said, and gave her a gentle kiss next to the bandage on Kim's forehead.

"I just can't help but wonder…" Kim said, and Ron looked at her questioningly. "Who will be at her funeral?"

The End…

* * *

Maybe this could be considered a KiGo… but I'm not sure. You decide…

I had some trouble coming up with a title for this fic, as I wrote it without one in mind. Does it work? And I would like to know if Kim and Shego sound in character here? I hope so…


	2. Her Last Words: An Epilogue

Enough reviewers asked about Shego's funeral, that I thought I may as well write a little something. It's not the funeral persay, but what occurs after. Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, and I don't know where the inscription came from that is on Shego's tombstone, but I can't lay claim to it.

Her Last Words

Three figures stood over a lonely grave on this cold and dreary day. One was at the end, opposite the small unassuming tombstone, and the other two on each side.

The redhead that stood opposite the tombstone was shaking her head side to side as she looked at the small piece of slate, and the words etched on it.

"I… just can't believe they did this Ron. I mean… Is this legal?"

"Well KP… she requested this be put on her tombstone in her Will, and the Lawyers said it was all on the up and up. So… I guess it is."

"But most everyone was upset at the funeral Ron. The only person who laughed was MeGo. Everyone else was appalled."

"It was a nice graveside ceremony though, and I was a bit surprised at everyone that attended." Ron breathed out sending a plume of steam from his mouth.

"It was mostly villain's Ron. The only ones there that weren't bad was us and Team Go. And if we hadn't been there, that little tussle between Drakken and Junior could have sparked an all-out war amongst ALL of them!" Kim wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter against the cold, and Ron moved to her side to offer his warmth. The third figure looked at the two teens as they huddled together to stave off the cold.

"I did like HeGo's eulogy." Ron said giving Kim a light squeeze. "It was quite moving. I never knew Shego liked poetry as a child."

Kim gestured at the tombstone once more. "This isn't poetry Ron. It's… it's… ludicrous!"

"You have to admit though… It fits her attitude quite well."

"It's engraved in stone Ron! It will be there for a very, very long time." Kim snuggled herself further into Ron as she shivered once more.

Ron didn't say anything else for a while as he and Kim just stood over the open grave, looking down at the simple casket as it lay in the bottom of the hole. Plumes of steam escaping their mouths as they contemplated the woman who lay within.

"Are you two finished yet?" The gruff voice of the third in attendance said. "The funeral's been over for at least half an hour."

"Almost…" Kim said, and reached into her coat and pulled out a single flower. Ron did the same, though his was of a different color. Both teens dropped their respective flowers on top of the casket, bowed their heads slightly, and then turned and walked away.

The grave-digger looked into the hole to see what they had tossed in, and he saw two roses. One green, and one black.

"What odd colors for roses." He remarked. When the old man turned to pick up his shovel so he could begin filling in the grave, he never noticed a green energy form underneath the flowers before they disappeared into the casket. The first shovel of dirt landed right where the roses would have been.

Before throwing anymore dirt into the hole, the old man looked at the grave-marker one last time, and laughed to himself at the inscription. It read:

Here I lie, six feet under…

Buried beneath the green green grass.

But why am I upside down you say…

So the entire world can Kiss… My… Ass!

The end…

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this short little addition…

Please note: The inscription on Shego's tombstone is not a creation of mine. I know it's not exact, and I don't remember where I had seen this before. I just thought it was... appropriate for Shego. Do you agree?


End file.
